<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me (Beg For It) by SeunnieLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422737">Make Me (Beg For It)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove'>SeunnieLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Those Rare Times I Do SMUT (JinSon) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bottom Jackson Wang, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Mild S&amp;M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Police Detective Park Jinyoung, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Jackson Wang, Submissive Jackson Wang, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), jinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PLOT:</p><p>Jackson doesn’t beg. So Jinyoung always makes sure he do.</p><p> </p><p>STATUS: UPDATED VERSION/REFINED (11/28/2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Those Rare Times I Do SMUT (JinSon) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JinSon (Top Park Jinyoung x Bot Jackson Wang)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me (Beg For It)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Age:</p><p>Jinyoung - 25<br/>Jackson - 19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p>Jinyoung crossed his arms and leaned on his doorframe, watching as the scene unfolds across the room. Standing in front of his desk, with his back turned from his view, was one of his men, dressed in the usual SWAT attire. And in front of him was Jackson, who was shamelessly flirting with him at the moment.</p><p>The officer didn’t notice his arrival, since he was facing forwards then. But the brat obviously did, from the way his smirk broadened the moment their eyes met.</p><p>He just got back from a long-ass meeting, and this is not what he wanted to deal with right now. Jackson being there was never a good sign. And it’s not even a week yet since he was last brought back to him.</p><p>Slowly, Jackson wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. Then he leaned closer to his face.</p><p>“Maybe if you don’t tell Jinyoung what I did, I’d give you a really nice blowjob, officer,” he offered. Then his gaze went past him, and back to where he is. Jackson tilted his head afterwards then smirked, almost challenging him to act up on it. He just scoffed, already used to all the tricks he does to clear his ass out from a mess. </p><p>That had immediately caught up the officer’s attention, who abruptly turned around to face him, ears still red from embarrassment.</p><p>“What did he do this time,” he asked, ignoring the obvious bulge on the man’s trousers.</p><p>It was the second time this week that the boy was brought back to him, seventh time this month. That was almost twice as much in comparison to his record from the past month.</p><p>“He was caught giving a head at the men’s bathroom, sir,” he replied.</p><p>Jinyoung snorted, not surprised.</p><p>“And this is new, why,” he asked again.</p><p>Jackson had been doing this for almost a year now. You know, the usual troublemaker stuff. Getting into fights, blowing up parties, skipping classes, having sex, hell he’d even pretended to be an instructor once. Just three days ago he was called up again for putting hundreds of thumbtacks to the faculty’s lounge. And a week before that he was again called up for bribing the student council president a blowjob in exchange for a week of free pass.</p><p>So he couldn’t understand why they had to bring him back to his office again this time around.</p><p>“It was the school’s d-department head this time, captain,” the man stuttered, daring not to look directly at Jinyoung’s eyes.</p><p>Jinyoung frowned at first, then groaned. No wonder he received an email from the university last night.</p><p>He ignored the almost pleased look plastered on the brat’s face when he made the officer narrate what happened for the second time.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, captain. I’m not gonna do it again,” he heard him say, after the officer had finished talking.</p><p>He’ll be damned if he’s actually sorry at all.</p><p>Jinyoung just ignored him and instead faced his officer, ordering him to make a written report about it afterwards.</p><p>He closed the door and then turned around to face the brat, narrowing his eyes at the almost bored expression he’s sporting on the couch.</p><p>Jackson is just naturally stubborn, even when he was younger. He is one of his Colonel’s son, back in his hometown. So when Jackson told them that he wanted to study in Seoul, his father had immediately reached out to him and asked if he could live with him for some time, until he’s ‘decent’ enough to be left alone by himself.</p><p>He never saw the problem with it so he agreed. He never thought he’d end up taking care of a kindergarten.</p><p>“What’s so funny about it,” Jinyoung asked, unimpressed at the way he’s behaving right now.</p><p>“Stop messing around. I really have a lot of work to do”</p><p>Jackson was silent at first, just glaring at him from the couch.</p><p>Then he snorted.</p><p>“Then just live here instead. You don’t even come home anymore,” he scoffed, then got up to leave.</p><p>He was already walking out of the door when Jinyoung pulled him by his arm and shoved him back into it.</p><p>He was so done with this kind of behavior.</p><p>“Can’t you behave just for once,” he hissed, voice cold from annoyance.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, he would’ve just scolded him and they’re done. He never actually tried to discipline him whenever he messes around. It has always been all talk to him. But not today. Not when he has to come over and deal with the board of directors to explain why the kid wanted to suck their department head’s cock.</p><p>The brat sure knows how to push his buttons all at once.</p><p>He was expecting an outburst after that. Probably a kick, or slap, or something similar. So he was actually surprised when he only heard a small whimper in return. He frowned. It was a short one, almost as if it wasn’t meant to come out. But Jinyoung was sure of what he just heard.</p><p>He was therefore worried, because he might’ve hurt him to some extent. Until he noticed a faint blush creeping up beautifully on his cheeks, and up to the tip of his ears.</p><p>That was when it had finally dawned on to him.</p><p>He wasn’t sure when and how it started. But by the time he realized it, they were already deep into it.</p><p>“What’s this? Don’t tell me you’re only doing this just so I would touch you,” he asked, eyes still lingering at the faint blush on his cheeks.</p><p>He’s so beautiful.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Jackson snapped. But his eyes were still turned to the side.</p><p>So he grabbed his jaw, and forced him to look up at his eyes.</p><p>So fucking beautiful.</p><p>He smirked as he watched his eyes slowly cave in to the need. Jackson was trying to conceal it at first, but it still showed up in the end.</p><p>“I’d love that”</p><p>That’s how Jackson found himself on the floor later that night, with his arms tied on his back, and his throat getting fucked hard.</p><p>He hadn’t intended for this to happen…</p><p>Maybe part of it, yes. Maybe he really planned all of it all along, just so Jinyoung would finally touch him, after a week of being ignored. But he didn’t expect him to be this—rough.</p><p>And yet despite that, his body still couldn’t seem to get enough of it.</p><p>He groaned when he felt his locks being pulled backwards, making him look up at the man. His body trembled as he stared back at his lust-filled eyes.</p><p>Jinyoung just stood there for a while, watching him. Then he leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth, leaving him grasping for air afterwards.</p><p>“Don’t think you could do whatever you want just because I’m being nice,” he warned.</p><p>Jackson felt his breath hitch at that, his body aching just from how deep Jinyoung’s voice went after the words had come out. He bit his lower lip and rolled his hips on the floor, desperate for any kind of touch. He was told not to touch, so he was really trying hard not to. But this Jinyoung is just a little bit too much for him, so you can’t really blame him for acting like this.</p><p>Jinyoung just watched him, with dark lust in his eyes. It doesn’t help that he’s still wearing his uniform, except for the pants. It only made him look so much younger than he already is. He raised his hand, and caressed his flushed cheek. He obviously wanted to touch himself, it was clear from the way he was squirming on the floor. But he was told not to. And he was doing so good so far.</p><p>He went back on fucking his pretty mouth after that. Slower, but deeper this time. The boy willingly opened his mouth, choking each time his cock reaches the back of his throat. He almost lost it all when he looked up at him through his lashes, with eyes still wet from the rough thrusts.</p><p>“Good boy. You look so pretty like this”</p><p>A small groan left his mouth, then he was instantly cumming hard right on the floor.</p><p>Jinyoung watched his body tremble from the sensation, eyes hungrily taking in his disheveled appearance. He knows exactly just how much of a sucker he is when it comes to praises.</p><p>He clicked his tongue, but he kept his eyes on him. Then he lifted his chin to make him look up at him in the eyes. He couldn’t help but to stare at how fucking pretty he is like this. So messed up, with both cum and spit still dripping from his mouth.</p><p>He rubbed his thumb on his lower lip.</p><p>“Cumming just from getting your mouth fucked, huh. Aren’t you behaving like a little slut today”</p><p>He was not surprised when he only heard a small whimper in response. He might look too innocent, even angelic at times for other people. But that was all it.</p><p>He’s sure that Jackson’s still unaware of it. He should be, since he’s still too young to learn it in the first place. But with their pace, Jinyoung’s sure he’d end up learning it earlier than when he’s supposed to. And it would all be his fault in the end, because he was not able to control his urge to touch him.</p><p>Should he stop? He should. But he couldn’t. Not when the boy looks so goddamn fuckable right now.</p><p>Jackson didn’t know what happened next, mind still too dazed to think straight. He remembers cumming on the floor, and Jinyoung carrying him to the bed. But then the next thing he knows, he was leaning back on his chest, with his legs spread apart, and with a cock ring placed tightly on his cock.</p><p>He whimpered when Jinyoung started jerking him off, still too sensitive from his last orgasm. But it didn’t take long until he’s back up again, back arching as he let lewd moans come out from his mouth.</p><p>“Good boy,” he heard him whisper from behind. He instantly felt his cock twitch at that. Then soon after, he felt his mouth on his neck, sucking hard on the skin just above his shoulder blade.</p><p>“You should show them this one. Just so they know how much of a fucking slut you are,” he added, licking the already forming bruise from where he left the mark at.</p><p>Jackson’s sure that he would’ve already cum again just from that, if only Jinyoung would let him cum. But he couldn’t, so he just whimpered and started thrusting his cock on Jinyoung’s hand, silently begging him to let him cum.</p><p>He was only able to do it for a while until Jinyoung stopped, leaving him with nothing but air around his cock.</p><p>He tried to bite back the whine that escaped his lips after that, but it was too late. He only realized it after Jinyoung pressed him face first on the bed, with his hips hanging up in the air.</p><p>He yelped when a hard smack landed on his ass.</p><p>“I thought I told you NO TOUCHING and NO WHINING before we started,” Jinyoung growled, voice dangerously low as he lightly rubbed the already bruising skin on his ass.</p><p>Jackson bit back another moan, his body trembling from the overwhelming sensation he’s getting from the man. He wasn’t entirely sure if he’s more turned on by Jinyoung’s voice or by the act itself. He wasn’t even sure why he’s so turned on by all of this in general, but he has some few guesses. He had…read it somewhere before. He just got afraid when it started talking about pain, so he stopped. Nevertheless, this is all new to him, so he’s a little confused, and he doesn’t know how to respond.</p><p>He was about to apologize, for whatever reason, when he felt Jinyoung press the head of his cock on his hole. All coherent thoughts had suddenly left his mind after that, leaving him moaning messily on the bed.</p><p>“Daddyyy,” he whimpered, hands bawling into fists as he tried suppressing himself from cumming hard. Soon after, he found himself bucking his hips on the man’s cock, unaware of the momentary pause that occurred afterwards. He had only realized it when he heard the man groan behind him.</p><p>Almost immediately, he felt his pulse started picking up. He never intended for it to slip out. It was only…a personal desire, a kink he discovered only a few months ago. He wasn’t even sure if Jinyoung’s into it.</p><p>Jinyoung tried so hard to hold back after that. But it was hard, especially when Jackson’s acting so needy for it. He groaned, and recalled how hard his cock twitched right after the word slipped out from his mouth. Much more when he started eagerly thrusting his hips back on his cock.</p><p>If it’s just anyone else, he would’ve already pounded them there and then, all without preparations and everything. But this is Jackson. He has to control himself if he doesn’t want him getting hurt in the end. After all, it was all his fault that they’d flung into this mess.</p><p>Slowly, he leaned down, and started giving light kisses on his nape.</p><p>“Don’t go there, baby. You wouldn’t want to know the things I wanted to do to you right now,” he warned.</p><p>That was all Jackson had wanted to hear. He doesn’t know why, but that only made him ache for the man’s cock even more than before, his hole twitching just from the thought of Jinyoung’s cock filling him up. So without realizing, he bended his back even lower than before, then swayed his hips in front of the man.</p><p>He felt so dirty doing it, but it turned him on at the same time.</p><p>“But I want your cock, daddy”</p><p>Jinyoung lost all his control after that. He’s just glad he was able to find lube on his pants, or else he would’ve ripped him apart.</p><p>Jackson took it surprisingly well, and he couldn’t be more proud of him. He yelped at first, but soon after, he was already meeting his thrusts. Jinyoung raised his hand and raked his fingers through his hair, lightly nibbling on the boy’s ear. It only took a while until the boy became a moaning mess, panting heavily at every thrust.</p><p>“That’s right. Taking up all of daddy’s cock. You’re doing great, baby,” Jinyoung cooed, as he repeatedly hit his sweet spot. Only a little more until he finally gives in. He’s sure of it, just from the way he’s writhing under him.</p><p>“Say, do you let them fuck you too,” he asked, and smirked when he heard a low groan in return. He knows that he doesn’t, he’s sure of that, but he just have to ask anyway.</p><p>“Will you let daddy watch when they fuck you,” he added, his smirk widening as he felt Jackson clench at every word.</p><p>“Let’s see if they will be able to satisfy you,” he whispered, then he flipped him over and continued fucking him like that, faster and deeper this time. He watched as Jackson writhed under him, back arching, and eyes rolling back from pleasure.</p><p>It only took a few more thrusts until he started sobbing, desperate for his cum.</p><p>Jinyoung grabbed his jaw and made him look up at him in the eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby,” he smiled darkly, unable to withdraw himself from the beautiful mess he has done.</p><p>Jackson trembled at the look, breath coming faster and shallower as he tried to form coherent words this time.</p><p>“Want to cum, daddy”</p><p>Jinyoung just gave him a peck on his lips.</p><p>“No, you can’t”</p><p>Jackson groaned. He knows Jinyoung will be like this. He has always been like this.</p><p>Yet he can’t seem to stop his body from wanting it even more.</p><p>So he bit back a sob that was about to slip from his mouth and looked back at him properly.</p><p>“Please, daddy? I-I’m sorry, okay? I will not do it again”</p><p>He flinched when Jinyoung caressed his cheek, body overly-sensitive from being fucked too long.</p><p>“Yeah? And what if Seunnie does it again?”</p><p>He yelped when Jinyoung finally started jerking his cock, head tilting backwards from too much stimulation.</p><p>“Answer me”</p><p>Jackson tried so hard to focus back on the question, breath hitching when Jinyoung finally started loosening the strap.</p><p>“T-then daddy could go punish Seunnie again?”</p><p>Jinyoung kissed him hard after that, muffling the moans that came out from his mouth after his cock was finally released from the strap.</p><p>“That’s right”</p><p>He watched as Jackson panted under him, completely sated, satisfied. Then with his fingers, he scooped some remains of his cum and let the boy suck on them for a while. Jackson eagerly took them in, tongue lapping every inch that was left behind.</p><p>It took all his effort not to flip him over and fuck him all over again after that.</p><p>Jackson said he won’t, but Jinyoung’s pretty sure he would just end up doing it again next time.</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure if he would still be able to control himself by then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>NOTE (11/28/2020)</b>: Hello everyone, this is an updated/refined version. Thank you for dropping by and please let me know on the comments section if you want a continuation for this one. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hah! So this has been hanging out on my drafts for almost a month now. I was only able to finish it now cuz I have free time LMAO.</p><p>Tell me your thoughts! Love you! 😍🥰🥺😘❤️</p><p>Always reading your lovely comments! ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>